


I'm Sorry, I Love You

by LiveTheWritingDream



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Apologies, Boys Kissing, Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheWritingDream/pseuds/LiveTheWritingDream
Summary: Plot: Takes place during/after the events of the I Quit Match between John Cena and Randy Orton at Breaking Point in 2009





	I'm Sorry, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not one of my best works. Just a fair warning.

**JOHN**

               I couldn’t believe it. I had just won probably one of the most important matches of my life against the person I love the most. Randy was writhing in pain and agony after yelling out the two words to end the match: “I QUIT!”

               I was still handcuffed to Randy as I released him from the STF. He began clutching his left shoulder, rolling around in pain and I regained my breath. I wanted to help him out and tend to him, but I knew that I needed to keep my reputation up and pretend I hate him. I unlocked the handcuff from my wrist and the referee handed me the WWE Championship belt. I turned to the crowd and hoisted it up. They went insane as I made my normal celebratory rounds in the ring. After that was done, I left for the ramp to go off stage. I reached the top and looked back. Randy was still rolling around hurting, and I felt terrible for him. But, I kept my composure, hoisting up the championship one more time before leaving the stage and heading to my locker room.

\--one hour later--

               I was taking a shower in my private locker room when I heard a pounding on my locker room door.

               “COMING!” I yelled out to the mysterious person. I quickly finished showering and turned it off. I placed a towel on my lower half and got another one to dry my upper body. I reached the double doors and pulled them open. The person standing there happened to be none other than Randy Orton himself, wearing an RKO T-shirt that was torn at the bits and his wrestling briefs. I jumped back, shocked. But, when I did that, my towel fell down around my ankles. I blushed and quickly pulled it up around my waist again. Randy chuckled.

               “Nice package, John,” Randy said with a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

               “What are you doing here, Orton?” I asked, walking over to my bag that held my clothes that I wore to the arena.

               “Can I get an extra shirt?” he asked. “As you can see what happened to this one,” he said, pointing to the torn piece of material. I rolled my eyes.

               “Did you tear it yourself so you could get an excuse to talk to me?” I asked, tossing him and extra shirt that I had in my bag.

               “What? No!” Randy exclaimed, catching the shirt, shedding his old one and putting on the new one. I picked up my clothes and put them on in the shower. Once I was done, Randy was still standing in the same spot he was in.

               “Why are you still standing there?” I asked. Randy said nothing. Instead, he came up to me and performed an RKO that I had no idea about. It wasn’t in the script or anything. This was completely out of the blue. I hit the ground at full force. I lay motionless on the ground in excruciating pain. Randy bent down to my ear level and whispered some evil words to me.

               “You deserve that,” he laced with a venomous tone. I don’t respond. I can’t respond. I’m too busy lying on the ground in pain that I can’t speak. Then I hear him walk out of the locker room.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

               I wake up in my bed on Wednesday morning still a little sore from my match at Breaking Point. I heave myself up off the comfy bed and walk over to my shower. I disrobed myself and turned on the water on a scorching temperature. I needed it to soothe my muscles. I bring my phone with me into the shower because I had a Lifeproof case on it. I feel the phone vibrate and I look to see who had texted me. It was an unknown number, but I still decided to read the message.

               **Hello John.**

**John, I really don’t know why I’m texting you, but I want to apologize for my rash behavior on Sunday. How are you?**

**I know that this may sound crazy but I would like to see you tonight. Please.**

**I’m on a plane to Tampa right now and will be there in about 2 hours. I beg of you please come see me.**

**Randy**

I blinked hard. Once. Twice. What?

               Why did Randy want to see me, after all he did on Sunday? I decided to call up my bestie in the WWE: Nikki Bella.

               “Hello?” Nikki asked into the phone.

               “Hey, Nikki,” I said.

               “Oh, hey John.”

               “So, guess who I just got a text from,” I said.”

               “Who?”

               “Randy.”

               “Oh, man. What did he say?”

               “He said, ‘John, I really don’t know why I’m texting you, but I want to apologize for my rash behavior on Sunday. How are you? I know that this may sound crazy but I would like to see you tonight. Please. I’m on a plane to Tampa right now and will be there in about 2 hours. I beg of you please come see me. Randy.’”

               “Wow. What did he do on Sunday?” she asked.

               “Well, after my match with him, he came into my locker room, asked for one of my shirts, and then flat-out RKO’ed me.”

               “Damn, girl,” Nikki replied. “Well, in my opinion, I think you should still meet him.”

               “What? Why?” I asked.

               “Well, Randy’s not at all a bad guy. He’s a nice guy, kind, and a hottie. I know for a fact that he has the hots for you.”

               “How the hell do you know that?”

               “Well, let’s just say that someone obtained his phone and saw the ultimate gallery of John Cena photos. It surely was a sight to see.”

               “Wait…did you get the phone?” I asked.

               “Yep,” she replied. “You should go see him.”

               “Okay, thanks Nikki. That’s why you’re my bestie!” I said.

               “Yeah!” Nikki replied. “Well, I got to go. Love you!”

               “Love you too,” I said. I terminated the call just as soon as another text from Randy popped up.

               **Meet me at the pier near your place at 5:00. Randy**

I turned off the shower, feeling very relaxed. I don’t do a lot for most of the day, but at around 4:50, I finished putting on a suit and walking out to the pier that was near my house. Sure enough, Randy was already there, leaning against the edge. I walked closer to him, but stopped about 30 feet behind him. I took in his backside. He was cleanly cut along the back of his head and the top of his upper back tattoo shone in the light. He was wearing the sleekest black suit there ever was that hugged his body perfectly.

               “I know that you’re standing there, John,” Randy said suddenly. I jumped slightly. He turned around to face me. Those royal blue eyes pierced my soul. He stepped closer to me. I stepped back away from him.

               “Please don’t go,” Randy begged, continuing to move toward me. I continued to back up until I hit the ledge and I flipped over it. I was falling toward the water when all of a sudden, Randy reached out and his strong hands wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me away from the water. I crashed into his chest.

               “Sorry,” I said, recoiling from his hold and brushing off his suit jacket. Randy stopped me by grabbing a hold of my wrists. I couldn’t look into Randy’s eyes, so I stared down at the ground. I felt a hand push my chin up so I had to look into Randy’s eyes and all I saw in them was love.

               “John,” was all Randy said before he slowly leaned in. I was freaking out on the inside at this point, telling myself not to fuck this up. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt Randy’s lips slightly touch mine. It was soft and sweet and it made me want more, but I didn’t want to upset Randy by rushing it too quickly. Randy detached one of his hands from my wrist and placed it on the side of my face. He did the same with the other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Randy nibbled on my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. His tongue slid into my mouth as he explored every inch. He broke away from my mouth, both of us panting for air. Our foreheads were still touching as Randy took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.

               “So, are we both finally old enough now that we can just stop fucking pretending we’re not totally into each other?” Randy’s face was still very close, and I could feel his breath and it sent a wave of unexpected want through me.

               “What?” I asked.

               “Come on, I can see it in you, Cena,” Randy said. “You know you want me.”

               “I-I don’t k-know what you’re t-talking about,” I said. Chills went down my spine when Randy started rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I know I shouldn’t need this, but it’s what I want so much right now.

               “John, I like you, too,” Randy confessed. “I have liked you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I was forced into hating you because it was my duty as performing my character. But I want to put all of that behind us and just focus on loving you.”

               “Nine years, Randy,” I said. “You waited nine years…”

               “I wanted to tell you so badly, but I was brainwashed into thinking that you were an enemy of mine. I don’t want to think about that anymore.” Randy hooked his arms around my waist, put his head into my shoulder, and cried. I rubbed his back softly and reassuringly. I never knew that he loved me so much. I placed my lips on the nape of his neck, trailing kisses up to his ear. Randy lifted his head up, tears still in his eyes.

               “Please don’t cry,” I said, wiping the tears away from his face. Randy gave me a quick kiss. “Randy, I have loved you for a very long time. I still do. But there was a time that I thought you truly did hate me. I don’t want to ever relive that again.”

               “John, you will never have to,” Randy replied. “I promise to make you the happiest person on the face of the earth. I love you.”

               “I love you too, Randal,” I replied, kissing him once more on the lips and resting my head on his chest. This is where I belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!!


End file.
